Left 4 Sex
by Klaus Triton
Summary: After being thought of dead by her friends, she begins to look for them... but she encounters some horny zombies along the way...
1. Chapter 1

_Left 4 Sex_

_by Klaus Triton_

_Note: Humans and zombies having sex? Unthinkable! There aren't many stories like that, but I have decided to make a story like that. Yes, I know I'm a sick person._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Pounce and Pound_

* * *

Bill, Louis, and Francis looked gravely at the now dead Zoey. Just a minute before, all four of the Survivors were in a heated fight. Then, a Tank came to attack them. The Tank almost had smacked Francis, but Zoey pushed him ut of the way, and shot into the Tank's face as he punched her. They both died from their wounds.

".....I-I hate Tanks..." sobbed Francis, who was feeling guilty.

"What should we do to her body?" asked Bill.

"We should bring it into the safe room. But first, I think we need to find a blanket! When my grandfather died, he went out in style." said Louis. The others agreed and they walked away from Zoey. After a few minutes later, Zoey began to move a little.

"Ugghhhh... " said Zoey as she slowly got up. She couldn't beleive she was alive after that hit. In fact, she felt her heart stop. But she's alive. She looked around for the others, but couldn't find them. She would yell out for them, but the Infected would come and finish her off. Looks like she has to find them herself.

She picked up her shotgun and began to walk, being careful, despite the fact all of the Infected in the area are dead.

Well, not all of them.

She heard growing and looked around for the source. A Hunter. She looked around for The Hunter, knowing that she'd be doomed if one pounced her. She blasted upward when she saw a figure. To her relief, it was a Common Infected that fell from the roof. She began to walk off when she was pushed down to the ground. A Hunter was indeed in the area.

"NO! GET AWAY!" screamed Zoey, who couldn't grab her fallen gun. She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain. The Hunter began to claw at her, but she wasn't getting hurt. In fact, her clothes was being ripped apart. The Hunter growled and snarled, ripping at her clothes, showing her bra. Zoey blushed, as the Hunter was staring at her chest. Then, with one clean swipe, he snatched her bra, showing her nipples.

Either this was a new method of pouncing, or the Hunter wanted to rape her.

But it wasn't rape if she enjoyed it.

He began rubbing one of her breasts. She moaned as he kept rubbing her faster. As he rubbed her, he put his mouth above her other breast and began sucking on her nipple. She began screaming.

"F-Faster!" said Zoey in between her moans. The Hunter understood this and began to do this faster. Zoey kept moaning and moaning until she grabbed his pants and pulled it down. The Hunter understood what she wanted and pulled off his dirtyed up boxers, showing his member. It was several inches long and it wanted to fuck her. He moved up Zoey's body, clawing his hands into Zoey's skin, she screamed, but not a horrific scream. He postitioned his cock over her mouth. She then licked it. It tasted sweet, with a combination of dirt. She licked his member slowly, making The Hunter pant for more. She then took in his cock. She began to suck on it, making The Hunter growl in pleasure. He began to rub her breasts again as he began to move his member in and out of her mouth. She was enjoying this experience, although she found it quite wrong to have sex with a zombie. Despite this, she continued to suck harder of The Hunter's cock.

"I-I'M CUMMING!" screamed Zoey. The Hunter heard this and quickly ripped up her pants and pantees, as she let out an orgasm, and her cum landed all over her body. The Hunter began to lick off all of her cum, making Zoey giggle a bit. Satisfied, The Hunter moved down her body, until his cock was over her cilt. Without warning, he penetrated her. Zoey let out a scream as he pounded in and out of her. Zoey moaned as his member went inside her tight walls. The Hunter moaned along with her as he fucked her like crazy.

"PLEASE! HARDER! I WANT TO BE YOUR HUMAN BITCH!" cried out Zoey, all sense of her humanity lost. She wanted to fuck The Hunter everyday.... but she had friends to get to. Perhaps she could escape when it runs out of energy. He pounded harder and faster, loud moans tossed about. The Hunter begin growling like crazy.

"GRRWWWRRR!" yelled The Hunter in it's language. He pulled his cock out of her hole and let out a stream of cum at her. His cum landed on her body, and Zoey wanted to try some. She licked off his cum. It tasted sweet, making her want some more. The Hunter was not yet satisfied, nor was he tired yet. Zoey however half liked this: she wanted to fuck him some more.

* * *

30 minutes later, Zoey was walking away from the now sleeping Hunter, who with his last orgasm, lost all of his energy. All of Zoey's clothes had been ripped apart by the sex she had, making her fully nude. She didn't finish off The Hunter, due to what he has done to her. She needed somewhere to sleep. She found a motel, which was filled with dead Infected bodies. She went into the motel and she found an unfinished safe room. It had bits of metal missing, but it'd be good enough to defend her while she rested. She went inside the saferoom and slept, wondering if there are any other horny zombies in the city.

* * *

_Wow... What did I just write?_


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's my crazy self talking, but I'm proud to present the next chapter of this!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Four Is Enough_

* * *

Zoey woke up from a blissful dream: she dreamed that the cure for the Infection had been made, and the Hunter she had sex with was cured, and she saw his real self and they got married. But more importantly, had made more love. However, it was only but a dream. Zoey sighed and realized it was morning. She never ventured outside at morning, as the Witches were more tougher. Her friends must be looking for her, as a body just doesn't get up and walk around (well... kinda). She put on some clothes she found, and looked at the door, happy to know that the door hasn't broken down. She got an assault rifle and headed out.

She walked through the streets, shooting any zombies she could see. In the distance, she heard gunshots, and she realized her friends are there. She ran, without thinking of the cirumstances. She shoved any zombie aside as she ran, but then she was in a junkyard, where she tripped over a crack.

"Crap! Where's my gun!?" yelled Zoey. She looked around the junk, looking for her lost gun. Unfortunately, she didn't find it, so it was all about stealth now.

Unfortunately, she immediately failed at that.

She heard zombies on the path ahead. She couldn't go back, as it leads to an open street. And climbing over the trash pile would make a lot of noise, so the only thing left that would be less troubling is to sneak past the zombies ahead and hope they don't notice her. She begun to walk ahead, trying to be as quiet as possible. She heard growls and moans ahead. Curiously about what's happening, she turned.

She dropped her jaw when she saw what was happening. There was a female Infected who was being fucked by two male infected. They were penetrating both side of her. She moaned as they pumped in and out of her. Zoey felt herself get wet, and tried her best not to give in to lust. She walked past the zombies. She was almost in the clear when she stepped on some broken glass.

"Ow! My foot!" cried out Zoey, as the glass punctured her foot. The zombies took notice and they began to head toward her. She tried not to scream, as it would make things worse.

However, the Infected weren't interested in hurting her. But rather, they had a horny looking look in their eyes. The female zombie dropped on her knees and took off her shoe, revealing her bleeding foot. The zombie licked her foot, and Zoey moaned, having had a little foot fetish. The two male zombies surrounded her and took off her shirt, revealing her breasts. Zoey then realized that she must pleasure the zombies to get through.

The female zombie had gray skin, but she was somewhat beautiful. Zoey grabbed her breasts, giving them a playful squeeze. The zombie moaned. Zoey seemed to enjoy this. She remembered that once, she went to a bar with her friend and they drank themselves silly. Then, they both woke up, with both of them naked and with wet pussies. Zoey decided that being bisexual wouldn't be too bad.

The blood was now gone from Zoey's foot and all three zombies pulled her up. The male zombies stripped off her pants, showing her cilt. One of the males got behind her and pulled out his cock and penetrated her back door. She moaned as he squeezed into her tight hole. The female zombie began squeezing Zoey's breasts, and after a few squeezes, she began to lick them. The other male zombie pushed the female one aside and he penetrated her cilt with his hard member. Zoey was moaning loudly, as she was penerated from both sides and having her breasts sucked on. It wasn't long until Zoey was screaming.

"AHHHH!!! I'M CUMMING!" screamed Zoey. She let out an orgasm, and her juices were on the second male's cock. He gestured toward her and she understood that he wanted her to lick it off. She did, and with great ethusiasm. Zoey loved being fucked by the zombies... and she wanted to pay them back.

Zoey pushed down the female, who roared angrily. But she immediatley calmed down when Zoey kneeled down and pushed her legs aside, showing her wet pussy. Zoey layed down and began licking at it. Her pussy juice was delicious, and she began licking harder. The female zombie moaned as the two males were jealous that they weren't getting enough pleasure. One of the males flipped Zoey around, showing her breasts and cilt. The other one went to the female zombie. The one next to the female zombie then put his cock into her mouth. She tried to moan, but the cock was deep in it's throat. The one near Zoey bent over and inserted it's member into Zoey's pussy and began pumping in and out, as he grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. They were all moaning as they all fucked each other faster. The female was sucking on what's inside her mouth fast, wanting him to cum into her mouth. Zoey's tongue was exploring her insides as the guy zombie fucking her went faster and was now licking her breasts in between pumps.

The zombies groaned passionatly as they all cummed. The female swallowed all of the cum as she seemed to faint, as she let out an orgasm onto Zoey's face. She licked her lips, tasting the delicious juices as the two male zombies fainted too, out of energy. Zoey stood up, seeing all three of the zombies sleeping.

"Well, that was fun." said Zoey happily. She then kissed each of the zombie's before she put back her clothes. She continued on, finding her lost assault rifle and walked on, thinking of the great time she just had.

* * *

_To be continued...._

* * *

_I'm going to cover Zoey having sex with the rest of the Special Infected, so stay tuned Zombie Fetish fans!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: Tongue Fun_

_NOTE: I'm obviously going to have Zoey "having fun" with every Infected except the Left 4 Dead 2 ones._

* * *

Zoey was eating some pills. Not because she needed them, but she needed to relieve herself of recent events. First she fucked a Hunter, and had group sex with a bunch of Common Infected. It isn't because she didn't enjoy it, but she found the situations quite..... odd.

She continued to the city, when she noticed a path of Infected bodies, which were obviously recently killed. Her friends had to be around somewhere. Zoey took a few steps, looking around when she heard coughing. Coughing always meant that there was a Smoker, and no one could save Zoey if she gets captured by a Smoker. She scanned the rooftops, looking for the Smoker. After finding nothing, she began to advance. But then, a tongue wrapped around Zoey's waist. She turned and saw that the Smoker had been hiding in a dark alley and she swore as she got pulled backwards to her possible doom. She felt her ribs breaking under the tongue's pressure, and if no one kills the Smoker, she would die. But unfortunately, there was no one to save her. She closed her eyes, awaiting death.

But no, the Smoker let go when she was near him. Zoey looked confused, and then she realized what she wanted.

"D-Do you want to have.... sex?" asked Zoey. Surprisingly, the Smoker nodded. Zoey was shocked, as after fucking 4 zombies, she expected that this would end. But luckily for her, it did not.

The Smoker let out his tongue, which grabs her shirt. He then forcefully tugged, ripping it off. Her nipples was hard, and the Smoker looked at it with interest. Zoey looked at the Smoker's tongue, and realized what the tongue would be capable of doing to her.

The Smoker's tongue then wrapped itself around Zoey's breasts, making a fine figure eight. Zoey moaned, as the Smoker's tongue was wet and was touching every spot on Zoey's chest. The tip of the tongue gently rubbed her nipples, and after a few rubs, the tongue then wrapped it around the nipple and it pulled. Zoey screamed from the pleasure of her breasts being fucked and her nipple being pulled.

Zoey stopped moaning a bit and then walked to the Smoker. She coughed from his fumes, but went on with it anyway. She managed to reach the Smoker's pants and then pulled it down, showing The Smoker's erect cock. Zoey then gave it a few playful licks. The Smoker's member was as wet as it's tongue, which made it feel as if she was french kissing the Smoker, which made the experience even better. After a few licks, Zoey was hungry for more cock, and then she began sucking him off instead. The Smoker coughed fast, but the smoke that came out smelled sweet.

Then the Smoker's tongue stopped massaging Zoey's breasts, but rather, the tongue then sped straight into Zoey's cunt. Zoey screamed loud, as the force of his tongue and the speed it was going had made her hurt, however, it was more pleasurable then normal tongues. The Smoker's tongue explored around her tight walls, making her pussy wider and wetter. Heck, the tongue even reached places where tongues wouldn't normally reach!

"P-P-Please.... Faster....." moaned Zoey. The Smoker didn't go faster, but rather, he spun Zoy around, turning her upside down, his tongue bing the only thing holding her up. Then, the Smoker thrusted his cock into Zoey's mouth, and he thrusted in and out of her mouth, as his tongue fucked her pussy in ways that were impossible to imagine. They both gave off moans, and The Smoker continued emitting the sweet smelling smoke.

"ARGH!!! I'M SHOOTING!" yelled Zoey, who tried to make a joke. She then reached orgasm, but her juices didn't even make it out of her own body, but the Smoker's tongue had quickly licked it up while the cum had still been in her pussy. After a few more thrusts, the Smoker coughed loudly, and he released into Zoey's mouth, where she swallowed every drop of the zombie cum.

"Rrrrgg..." moaned the Smoker. He then dropped her painfully on her head, as he had run out of energy and fainted. Zoey still moaned, as the Smoker's tongue was still plunged inside of her. She pulled it out of herself, avoiding to moan. After placing the wet tongue next to the Smoker's body, she decided to leave, wondering what else may lay on the road ahead.

_To be continued....._


End file.
